QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos, y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

Smeraldtsuki

No lo puedo creer pero alguien se imaginó saber qué fue lo que Sakura y Syaoran dijeron cuando Syaoran le entrego el oso a Sakura.

Esta no es una historia, es verdad y yo no lo puedo creer.

Hoy es 30 de Octubre del 2004 no lo puedo creer tengo ese final desde hace casi un año, bueno en Diciembre del año pasado, para navidad aproximadamente y apenas acabo de descubrir que tenía ese final.

Cuando lo vi, desde luego que quise que todos ustedes se enteraran, esta precioso, Hermoso, mejor que el final de la caricatura, no lo puedo creer aun que lo tenía y yo sin saberlo.

Les platico, bueno quizás muchos de ustedes también lo tengan y a lo mejor ni están enterados que lo tienen.

Muchos de ustedes saben que me gusta mucho Sakura, que he escrito varias historias y que tengo toda la serie de t. v. grabada y tengo las dos películas, varias veces, también tengo el manga en español y en japonés, además de algunas revistas con discos con imágenes y música de Sakura, alguien que es en verdad admiradora de Sakura sabe a lo que me refiero.

Además me gusta mucho jugar tetrix, el jueguito que caen piezas y hay que ir acomodando para hacer líneas y estas van desapareciendo.

Bueno como buena admiradora de Sakura y del tetrix, una ocasión que fuimos a la fayuca (donde venden cosas que no son del país, como juegos de videos que no consigues en ningún lado) vi un juego de Sakura de tetrix.

Desde luego que yo lo quería, pero mis hijos se les hizo un juego muy infantil y no me lo dejaron comprar, fuimos varias veces pero como el juego está en japonés casi no se vende y en diciembre que fuimos a comprar algunas cosas, había una oferta de tres juegos por pagar dos, cada uno de ellos escogió uno muchos de ustedes ya saben que soy casada y tengo 2 hijos adolescentes y como no se decidían por el tercer juego pues dijeron que el tercero fuera el de Sakura de tetrix.

Así fue como por fin tuve el juego, lo jugamos pero es algo diferente a los tetrix normales, si vienen todos los personajes principales de Sakura y vienen varias cosas para hacer pero como era para mí, nunca se me ocurrió usar la memoria del juego para ver los avances.

Yo pensé que solo era un tetrix común pero ahora que mi hija se fue a Japón como muchos ya saben y mi hijo está haciendo su servicio social y su escuela, me la pasaba todo el día aburrida pues también mi marido se fue a trabajar unos días fuera.

Así que ya aburrida me puse a jugar con el "play station 1" de mis hijos y jugaba Sakura, hay varios modos.

El primero es la historia, Eriol va acomodando las piezas y hay algunas que tienen puntos y Sakura tiene que ir haciendo líneas y al momento de terminar de hacer las líneas con las fichas de los puntos en ese momento se pasa el nivel, Sakura convierte una carta y sale un pequeño dialogo con los avances del anime.

Está muy bonito, se supone que es cuando Sakura está cambiando las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y aparecen cosas del anime, desde luego que en un rato lo acabe pero lo repetía al fin y al cabo yo solo lo quería para entretenerme.

Cuando regreso mi hija de Japón me dijo porque no salvaba los avances del juego en la memoria pues hay varias cosas que hacer.

La primera opción que viene es la historia, la que viene abajo o segunda es la de competencia o sea dos personajes pero como todos aquí hacen magia al ir avanzando cada que uno hace una línea, le manda algún hechizo al oponente como aparecer cuadritos o hacen hoyos, desaparecer una línea completa y demás loqueras que sirven para ayudarte o estropear el juego del enemigo.

Bueno aquí aparecen cartas con todos los personajes, pero al final vienen 5 cartas en blanco, bueno vienen las siluetas pero no aparecen los personajes y desde luego que no los puedes usar, pero como ya lo íbamos a salvar hice de nuevo la historias en el nivel fácil o el primero nivel que aparece y al momento que termine de nuevo la historia y salvarlo aparecieron Eriol, Rubymoon y Spinelson.

Pero Touya y Yukito no, así que pensamos que haciendo el segundo nivel de la historia íbamos a poder aparecer a ellos, pero aquí el problema es que dan solo 20 minutos para pasarla y son como 15 niveles que se tiene que pasar.

Bueno… mi hija lo paso pero no aparecieron ni Touya ni Yukito, al final Eriol le explica a Sakura porque hizo lo que hizo, igual que en el modo fácil pero.

Al momento de poner los créditos de todos los que participaron en el juego ponen la música del final del anime, con muchísimas más imágenes de donde salen los dos desde luego que esto es rapidísimo.

Y al momento de terminar la canción aparece el aeropuerto Sakura y Syaoran al momento de recibir y entregar el osito.

Son unas cuantas palabras pero esta preciosísimo al rato voy a ver si lo puedo grabar en video para poder traducirlo y se los escribo nunca me imaginé que hubiera otro final más bonito que el original o complementario y pensar que tengo más de 10 meses con el juego y yo no lo sabía.

Bueno otra cosa que descubrí fue que tenía un video tiernísimo también de Sakura bueno como no tenía que hacer me puse a picarle a la compu.

Y descubrí una opción donde dice tocar toda la música que hay en la compu.

Y la puse y desde luego que apareció música de Sakura de discos que yo he hecho combinado los discos que tengo y casi todos los días lo pongo pues también vienen otras piezas de música de mis hijos.

Ase como 8 días vi la opción de videos y la marque para ver que videos tenían mis hijos y o sorpresa solo había un solo video y era mío, hace algunos meses alguien de Sur Américo me lo mando, bueno me dijo que era una melodía muy bonita, la verdad yo la escuche y no le preste mucha atención pues pensé que era solo música pero yo no sabía que también era video hasta hace unos días y está muy bonito.

Aquí les pongo el pequeño dialogo que aparece y su traducción no es literalmente pero más o menos lo que dicen.

Syaoran kun Hong Kong ni kaecchiyaunda. –Sakura

Syaoran Tienes que regresar a Hong Kong

Are omoe ni aete hontou ni yokatta. –Syaoran

Pienso que ya no sucederán cosas arriesgadas

Watashimoyo. Watashimo. –Sakura

Yo tampoco. Yo también…

Arigatou, iitakattano wa soredakeda… jiya. Syaoran

Gracias, si… todo estará bien,

Nee Syaoran kun ¡kuma san no nuigurumi attayone! Watashi ni kureru? –Sakura

En verdad Syaoran… ¡ese oso de felpa es para mi!... ¿Me lo regalas?…

Etsu… aa

He… si…

Se corta la escena y se ve la carta que creo Sakura y dice

Mada Aene…

Desde ahora eres (la carta) Amor verdadero

Bueno, aquí está el pequeño dialogo y ya me puse a contar las imágenes que salen y son más de 100

Saludos cordiales, Amelia Salazar

Ya saben mi correo es para cualquier comentario tuve que poner & porque al poner el arroba desaparece la dirección

8 de noviembre de 2004.

Revisada 9 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
